


Naughty or Nice

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Derek's Birthday, Derek's birthday is on christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naughty, Naughty or NIce - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles wakes up early to give Derek his Christmas present, even if it means it’ll land him on the naughty list.





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajeepandleather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajeepandleather/gifts).



> For the Imagine-Sterek (imagine-sterek.tumblr.com) Twelve Days of Christmas   
> Day 2 Prompt: Naughty or Nice.

Stiles rolled over, letting out a heavy sigh as he blinked his eyes open. The early morning light streamed into the room, bathing them in golden light.

He shuffled closer to Derek, looking up at the man and watching as the light played across his skin. After a moment, he whispered, “Hey, Der?”

“Hmmm?” the man replied sleepily, blinking his eyes open and looking at Stiles.

“It’s morning,” Stiles said quietly.

“Hmmm?”

“Happy birthday,” Stiles whispered, craning his neck to kiss Derek’s cheek.

Derek smiled sweetly.

Stiles rolled over, curling up against Derek’s side as he excitedly said, “You’re thirty.”

“Don’t remind me,” Derek said solemnly, running his hand down his face.

“It sounds weird saying that,” Stiles mused. “I’m dating a man. He’s thirty.”

“You’re twenty-four,” Derek reminded him. “What’s so weird about it?”

“It sounds dirty,” Stiles explained, clambering into Derek’s lap and straddling him.

Derek’s hands instinctively fell onto Stiles’ thighs, his thumbs tracing circles across his skin.

“I’m dating an older man,” he said sultrily. “He’s thirty and he has a huge dick.”

Derek narrowed his glare on him, unamused. “Really?”

“It’s so big I could choke on it,” Stiles continued. “So, what do you say, birthday boy?”

“It might land you on the naughty list,” Derek teased.

“I don’t care,” Stiles said with a mischievous smirk. He leant forward, gently sucking at Derek’s throat. He trailed the kisses along the man’s jaw and up to his ear, gently sucking at his earlobe. His fingers brushed against the waistband of Derek’s pants as he purred, “I’m still getting my present.”

Stiles crawled down the bed, his fingers toying with the elastic of Derek’s sweatpants. He littered kisses down Derek’s abs, trailing his way down to the point where the man’s golden flesh disappeared beneath the waistband of Derek’s pants.

He looked up at Derek through his lashes and pleasingly whispered, “Can I unwrap my present now?”

Derek rolled his eyes and smirked. “Yes, you can.”

A bright smile lit up Stiles’ face as he grabbed the waistband of Derek’s pants and pulled it down, stripping him of his pants and his boxers and freeing his growing erection. He took Derek’s length in his hold and began to move hand back and forth.

“Oh, God, yes,” Derek gasped breathlessly as Stiles eagerly lapped at the head of his cock.

Stiles ran his tongue along the underside of Derek’ cock, earning a gratifying moan from the man. He smiled and eagerly took the man’s length in his mouth, taking him to the hilt. Stiles couldn’t help but moan, delighted at the salty taste of the Derek’s slick cock as precome that liberally dribbled from the slit of Derek’ dick.

The sheets ruffled as Derek struggled to keep still, his hands balling around fistfuls of cotton. Stiles reluctantly drew back, giving Derek a moment to settle. He slid his hand up Derek’ thigh and gently sucked and lapped at Derek’s shaft, spurring moans and whimpers from the man.

Beads of precome drooled from the head of Derek’s cock, smearing across Stiles’ lips and his shaft.

Stiles leant back slight and took Derek’s impressive length in his hand, gently palming it and pressing kisses along his shaft.

Derek caved; he let go of the sheets and threaded his fingers through Stiles’ tousled brown hair, gently massaging his scalps and urging him on.

Stiles ran his tongue up the length. And then, without warning, he took Derek in his mouth all at once.

Derek’s hips instinctively thrusted towards the warmth of Stiles’ mouth, his nails dragging at his mate’s skull as a broken moan fell past his lips.

Stiles purred with pleasure at the jolt of pain, his eyes falling shut as he fought the urge to heed to Derek’s touch, to follow it like a cat arching towards it’s owner’s hand. The rumble of his whimper rolled through his chest and vibrated against Derek’ dick, making the man gasp and sputter for air.

Stiles moaned louder, bobbing his head up and down, not setting any pace but moving fast enough that Derek failed to draw breath between his broken cries. He drew back, swirling his tongue around the tip of the man’s cock, feeling salty beads dampen his tongue. He lapped at the head, delighted by Derek’s unrestrained cries as he threw his head back against the pillow.

Derek was so close to coming, the euphoric sensation of his brewing orgasm tightening his stomach.

Stiles sank down over him and sucked at his length. He dragged his lips back to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down again, bobbing and purring against his warmth as Derek cupped the back of Stiles’ skull and began to thrust into his mouth.

Stiles’ hands grabbed at Derek’s hips, his nails digging into the taut flesh as Derek thrusted up into his mouth.

Stiles moaned loudly.

Derek hissed and growled as he breathed through gritted teeth. He began to moan uncontrollably as he grew closer and closer to his climax.

Stiles pushed back against Derek’s hips, pinning him against the mattress as he sank over him and sucked until it tipped him over the edge.

Derek choked on his breath as he came, his hips bucking as semen erupted from his cock and flowed down the Stiles’ throat.

Stiles tightened his lips around Derek’s cock, dragging his mouth up the man’s length until he was spent. Stiles slowly drew back. He sat back on his heels and swallowed, licking his soft, rosy pink lips.

“I think Santa might get confused this year,” Derek said between broken gasps, his head pounding and his chest heaving in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

Stiles frowned in confusion. “Why?”

“Because you’re so naughty, but damn that felt nice.”

Stiles threw his head back and burst out in laughter. Tears prickled his eyes as he gasped for breath and collapsed atop of Derek. He felt Derek wrap his arms around Stiles, a deep chuckle shaking the man’s chest. When Stiles finally supressed his laughter, he lifted his chin and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. “Dear god, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek whispered, craning his neck to kiss Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
